Loucuras por Amor
by moorih
Summary: Um novo Malfoy, tudo mudou, e todos mudaram. Hermione perdoou Draco, Harry está namorando Gina, mas ele percebe que não está apaixonado por ela, e ele também não percebe que Gina está saindo com outro.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – Um Novo Malfoy

O sol brilhava muito naquele dia, era como se ele estivesse feliz e mais jovem. O céu estava limpo e tinha um azul claro que emitia tranquilidade. Mas não era apenas o Sol que parecia estar mais feliz, Hermione também estava feliz por estar voltando a Hogwarts depois de tantas complicações com Voldemort e seus comensais, ela perdera muitos amigos e Harry sentia isso mais que todos naquele trem e depois da morte de Voldemort, Harry parecia um "novo" Harry. Estava adorando tudo aquilo, talvez o céu e o sol parecessem mais belos porque Hermione e os amigos o viam mais belos. Hermione olhava relaxada para os amigos mas não prestava a mínima atenção na conversa, gostava de ver seus amigos sorrindo novamente e sentir aquele peso jogado fora, pensava até Harry lhe tirar de seus pensamentos.

- Não é mesmo Mi? – disse Harry ainda sorrindo

- Hum? – diz Hermione meio distraída – O que você disse?

- Estávamos falando que Malfoy está sendo zuado e... – Harry olhou para a amiga e percebeu que ela não prestava atenção - No que estava pensando?

- Humm...Quem é ele Mi? – perguntou Gina com um olhar sapeca

- Quem é quem? Do que está falando? – disse Hermione confusa

- Ora essa!Em quem está pensando desde quando entramos na cabine?

- Em ninguém Gina, só estava pensando nas férias e em como tudo melhorou depois... – ela fez uma pausa e logo mudou de assunto, pois não queria falar do ano passado – E por que Malfoy está sendo zuado?

- Que pergunta Mione!O pai dele está em Azkaban,a mãe dele está em depressão por causa do roubo e...

Harry mal acabara de falar e Hermione o cortou perguntando

- Que roubo Harry? – disse agora se interessando pelo assunto e se arrumando no banco.

- Você não sabe? Assaltaram a casa e o cofre dos Malfoy, ninguém até agora sabe quem foi – disse Harry baixinho para não chamar a atenção.

- O cara que roubou deve ser um gênio – disse Rony rindo da situação de seu inimigo

- Não estou achando graça – disse Hermione séria, seus amigos olham para ela – Não vê que ele pode estar sofrendo muito?Sei que nos fez muito mal nos anos passados mas isso não é motivo para gozação,não acham?

- Você não pode estar falando sério, né? – disse Rony franzindo a testa

Hermione cruza os braços e os amigos já entendem que ela está falando sério

- Ok!Vamos mudar de assunto – disse Gina

Neste mesmo momento alguém abre a porta da cabine dizendo algo muito rápido e parecia que estava afobada, os quatro olham para a porta da cabine assustados e vendo apenas uma garota sorridente

- Ouviram? – era Parvati que parecia estar prestes a explodir de alegria – Ouviram o que eu disse? – perguntou animada quase gritando.

Os quatro se entreolharam e Gina olhou para ela e disse

- Não, o que é?

- Como ouviríamos? – o ruivo cochichou para o moreno.

- Com certeza não vai alegrar a gente, Ron. Porque alegrou as meninas. – cochichou Harry de volta.

- Poxa! É uma super noticia! – ela junta as mãos, sorri e diz pulando e batendo palmas – Esse ano haverá outro baile!

Gina levanta e começa a pular com Parvati gritando algo como: UHUUU!

- Jura?!Ai que ótimo! – dizia Gina

- Não disse? – cochichou Harry e Rony balançou a cabeça afirmando.

Hermione e Harry se olharam rindo das duas garotas pulando de felicidade por causa de um baile de escola, enquanto se olhavam Harry pode perceber o quanto sua amiga havia mudado e como ela estava mais bonita e mais alegre e como quase não se parecia com a velha Hermione CDF.

Tudo correu muito bem durante a viagem e algumas horas depois já estavam no quatro apreciaram Hogwarts e sorriam por estarem de volta ao lugar que tanto amavam.

Hermione sorria com os amigos que estavam mais animados que nunca. Realmente as coisas estavam muito boas, mais que imaginam que poderiam estar, Harry namorava com Gina e o namoro ia de vento em popa,Rony pediu Luna em namoro uma semana antes de irem para e Hermione já haviam conversado sobre o beijo e decidiram que não são mais que amigos. Hermione recebia todas as noticias sobre os amigos durante o jantar, a mais divertida foi a que Neville e Lilá estavam namorando, tudo estava mesmo diferente, e isso era uma prova.

- E quando foi isso? – perguntou Gina a Neville que sorria ao lado de sua namorada

- Durante o ano passado ficamos próximos e na verdade não sei como explicar muito bem – respondeu Neville sem graça

- Simplesmente nos amamos, não é amorzinho? – disse Lilá dando beijinhos na bochecha de Neville

Hermione olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e viu Malfoy sentado e parecia sozinho pela primeira vez, se fosse no terceiro ano ela estaria agradecendo a Merlin por isso, Malfoy não comia e não conversava com ninguém, ela sentiu uma certa pena dele mas logo voltou a atenção para seus amigos.

- Estava olhando para o Malfoy não é – disse Gina – Deve estar com raiva por ter que fazer monitoria com ele

- E você nem imagina – respondeu Hermione vagamente

E assim seguiu o jantar,entre risos e novidades.

Hermione fazia sua primeira ronda como monitora junto com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Ela não podia negar que estava sendo torturante caminhar ao lado de Malfoy, o antigo metido-a-besta-mimado, o silêncio entre eles já estava incomodando mesmo com Draco, Hermione notava que algumas vezes ele a olhava de esguela parecendo que queria lhe dizer algo e ela tentava ao máximo terminar logo aquela ronda torturante e ir dormir em seu novo quarto de monitora que pra variar era do lado do de Malfoy. Alguns minutos depois Malfoy tentou puxar assunto de uma maneira nada delicada.

- Sabe Granger, vou ser sincero, odeio andar ao lado de alguém em silêncio mortal, ainda mais você que fala mais que papagaio – disse num tom mais calmo do que o de costume.

- Eu também Malfoy, mas saiba que você é a ultima pessoa que quero conversar, doninha albina. – disse ela no tom mais frio que conseguiu.

- Tá bom, mas não quero que fique de gozação com a minha cara junto do Potter e do Weasley! E... Ninguém esquece essa de doninha não? – disse parecendo seu próprio pai comensal, em tom arrogante.

Hermione parou de andar e olhou para ele séria.

- Eu não estou curtindo com a sua cara por trás Malfoy!

- Ah... Não! Magina! Está do meu lado todas as horas! – disse em tom de ironia e depois completou com um tom mais bravo - Está sim! Todos estão! Porque meus inimigos de anos seriam uma exceção?! – disse parando á sua frente e encarando-a.

- Ora essa! Eu não gosto de zuar da desgraça alheia Malfoy! – disse olhando séria para ele.

- Então já sabe de tudo não é? Quem contou? O cicatriz? – disse parecendo estar nervoso, cuspindo as palavras.

- Já chega! Eu sei de tudo, e sim foi o Harry que me contou, satisfeito? – disse dando um passo para andar mais sendo segurada.

Malfoy havia segurado seu braço, ele estava de cabeça baixa como se estivesse chorando, pois a castanha conseguia ouvir o começo de soluço e as lagrimas caindo de seu rosto branco, Hermione o observava esperando sua reação depois, ele deu uma risadinha triste e disse:

- Como poderia entender... Você, justo você que tem amigos de verdade, é ótima em tudo e está sempre rindo... Não tem como você entender como é ficar só de uma hora pra outra, se tornar a maior PIADA da escola, perder tudo o que tinha! – disse e depois olhou para ela com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas – Com certeza não sabe Granger.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, afinal Draco Malfoy estava aos prantos na sua frente e não era só isso, ele estava desabafando com ela, Hermione olhou para baixo e depois sem saber exatamente o porquê e o abraçou, o loiro ficou imóvel por alguns instantes mas logo retribuiu o abraço, ele a abraçava forte e chorava e ela queria ajudá-lo mais não sabia como.

- Malfoy, eu não posso esquecer de uma hora pra outra o que fez conosco – disse em um tom gentil, o mais gentil que conseguiu.

- Eu sei, mas não conheço outra pessoa que não liga para o que aconteceu a minha família – disse tristonho.

- E seus amigos? – disse sem parecer acreditar

- Ah! Quem? A idiota da Pansy? Jamais gostei dela se quer saber. E Crabbe e Goyle? São os piores! Odeio todos! Aqueles falsos, só queriam minha fama. – disse nervoso

- Só agora veio descobrir o que eles são, Malfoy? – disse Hermione.

- Eu era um cego Granger, não conseguia ver nada alem do meu umbigo – disse ele olhando para baixo – Agora vejo que se eu fosse diferente poderia ser mais feliz, talvez se tivesse sido gentil com você e com todos... Agora poderia ser minha amiga... Sabe, de toda a escola, a pessoa que transmite mais confiança é você.

- Hum? Confia em mim? – disse Hermione abobada com a situação.

- Confio – ele olha para ela – Será que você poderia ficar um pouco comigo... É...por favor?

- Malfoy querendo desabafar comigo?Sou a sangue-ruim lembra? – disse Hermione confusa – _Será que ele está sob maldição cruciatus? Só pode ser!_ – pensou a castanha - Você me odeia!

- Prometo jamais chamá-la assim novamente, nem você nem seus amigos – disse com um olhar tão sincero que era impossível não acreditar – Me perdoa, nunca imaginei que precisaria tanto de todos. – aquilo estava sendo bem difícil tanto para Hermione quanto para Draco.

- O-o que?! Você se sente bem? Não podemos virar super amigos da noite para o dia! Como posso saber que esta sendo sincero? E é claro que não posso ficar um pouco com você! Malfoy! Passou a vida me ofendendo e agora do nada quer ser meu amigo?

- Só quero que me perdoe, não precisa ficar comigo hoje, mas, por favor, Granger me perdoe! – disse quase implorando – Quero redimir todos meus erros do passado, e vou começar me desculpando com você.

- Malfoy... Eu...Ta bom, eu te perdôo mais se quebrar sua promessa não terá volta! Jamais volte a ofender meus amigos e prometa não fazer mal a mais nenhum nascido trouxa, mas não estou dizendo que somos amigos, estamos apenas começando do zero, tudo bem?

- Ok, seu pedido é uma ordem Granger. – ele a abraça mais forte

Hermione estava gostando de abraçar Malfoy daquele jeito tão amigável. Ela fechou os olhos e pensou no momento, Malfoy estava implorando seu perdão e como ela poderia negar? Ela nem sabia por que deixava o loiro abraçá-la daquele jeito, mas por mais estranho que pareça, Hermione sentia como se estivesse esperado anos por aquele abraço, mas ela logo voltou sua atenção ao presente quando de repente alguém a chama, e não era Draco.

- MIONE?! – Harry gritava no corredor vazio onde só tinha os três.

Eles se separam rapidamente, Hermione olha para Harry enquanto Draco tenta limpar as lágrimas de costas aos dois.

- Harry, o que faz aqui? – perguntou sabendo que teria que ouvir.

- O que faço aqui?! O que VOCÊ faz aqui abraçada com ELE! – aponta pra Malfoy – Ele esta te obrigando a fazer isso?

- Ora Harry! Só estávamos conversando – disse Hermione – E fale mais baixo!

- Conversando abraçados Mione?! – ele parecia nervoso

- Estávamos sendo amigáveis, afinal teremos que conviver muito tempo juntos esse ano – disse Malfoy se virando com o rosto limpo.

- E desde quando você quer ser amigável?! – Harry já estava vermelho.

- Harry pare com isso! O que tem de mais? – disse Hermione com medo da reação do amigo.

- Vocês estavam AGARRADINHOS! É isso!

- Está com ciúmes Potter? – perguntou Malfoy.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, em seguida disse:

- Acho melhor eu ir... – ele se virou e saiu andando.

Hermione estava confusa e não sabia ao certo o que fazer, então começou a gritar, desesperada, não sabendo o que poderia acontecer depois.

- HARRY! HARRY!

Mais já era tarde, o moreno já havia sumido no corredor, Draco tentou acalmá-la.

- Desculpe, não pensei que causaria problemas á você.

- Ele é meu melhor amigo, mas amanhã tentarei falar com ele – disse num tom triste.

- Herm... – Draco fez uma pausa – Granger...

- Pode me chamar de Hermione, já que você se desculpou não irá querer continuar com aquilo. – disse sorrindo – Amanhã falarei com Harry, ele deve estar muito alterado e Rony do lado não seria uma boa ajuda.

- Se quiser eu digo que usei a maldição império em você para não lhe causar problemas Hermione.

- Que isso Malfoy! – disse Hermione rindo – Ele não esta acostumado a nos ver abraçados, é normal, eu já esperava essa reação dele.

- Se assim deseja, mas agora me chame de Draco. – disse sorrindo

Hermione e Draco ficaram horas conversando sobre tudo na porta dos quartos, problemas em casa, assuntos escolares, sobre amigos, até mesmo sobre Ron, entre outras coisas. O loiro adorou conversar com ela, nunca tinha se divertido tanto conversando com alguém, se sentiu tão a vontade a seu lado. Em seguida Hermione vai para seu quarto dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Harry apaixonado?

Harry chega péssimo no dormitório da Grifinória e se senta em uma poltrona pensativo quando de repente ele vê alguém entrando pelo quadro,ele olha para ver quem era e confuso pergunta.

- O que faz aqui essa hora?

- Estava na biblioteca estudando Harry – disse Gina

- E ninguém brigou? – perguntou curioso

- Não – disse tentando fugir do assunto e se sentando no colo de Harry

- Só quero saber por onde minha namorada anda a noite

- Só estava estudando amor – beija ele – Agora vou dormir

- Ok ruivinha

Gina se levanta e sobe quase correndo para seu quarto,Harry nem sabia como falar com Hermione no dia seguinte,afinal ela era sua amiga e não sua namorada que no caso é Gina,ele resolveu parar e pensar nisso e ir dormir,não podia amar Hermione,não depois de ter sido o primeiro de Gina semanas antes.

O dia amanhecera,Hermione acorda e abre a janela

- Hoje eu queria visitar os jardins – disse para si mesma – Esta um dia tão lindo

Segundos depois ela ouve alguém bater na porta,ela coloca um roupão e vai ver quem é.Ela queria abrir a porta e dar de cara com um certo sonserino...Mais não foi bem assim que aconteceu

Ela abre a porta e logo avista dois lindos olhos verdes á sua frente

- Harry? – disse surpresa

- Oi,posso falar com você?

Hermione abre espaço para ele entrar e em seguida fecha a porta,ela se vira para encarar Harry

- Harry,eu já sei que você está aqui para me criticar sobre Draco...

Harry não deixará ela terminar e já falou

- Draco? – disse com certo nojo – Onde foi parar o Malfoy?

- Harry por favor!Não temos mais 13 anos certo?Podemos escolher novos amigos,as pessoas mudam...

Harry a fitou por um tempo procurando palavras para responder e logo disse

- Ok,quer dizer que acha que estou agindo como uma criança?

- Não exatamente,você fez um escândalo quando me viu com Draco,tudo bem,eu não esperava uma reação amigável de você mais um escândalo também não – disse num tom autoritário

- Entendo,mais Mione,eu me senti tão,tão,como posso dizer...

- Enciumado? – disse Hermione

- Isso,e eu gosto muito de você

- Eu também gosto Harry e é por isso que não quero brigar com você

- Não,eu gosto mesmo de você,acho que gosto de você mais do que gostei de Gina...

Hermione não deixou ele terminar e já foi dizendo

- Não,não!Para com isso!Gina te ama demais Harry,e ela não merece que você fique pensando essas coisas viu?Você ama a Gina e não a mim!Sou sua amiga e só isso ok? – disse o mais séria possível – Agora preciso me arrumar,vá encontrar Gina e jamais se atreva a pensar nisso!Ou estará pondo em jogo nossa amizade... – disse Hermione séria

Harry não disse uma só palavra,abaixou a cabeça e concordou em sair do ele sumiu no corredor Hermione encostou na parede e fechou os olhos querendo esquecer aquele momento,ela sente uma mão em seu ombro e abre os olhos para ver quem era e quando viu aqueles olhos acinzentados sorriu inocentemente

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Draco

- Mais ou menos,você ouviu?

- Uma boa parte,você ama ele?

- Não,ele é só meu amigo

- Ainda é apaixonada pelo Weasley?

- Não,somos só bons amigos,mais porque a curiosidade?

- Por nada oras,somos amigos agora né?

- Ok – sorriu,ela nunca pensou em ouvir isso de Draco Malfoy

Draco e Hermione desceram juntos para o café,andavam conversando e rindo como se fossem velhos amigos e claro todos que passavam olhavam Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy andando chegaram na entrada do salão parecia que todos pararam de comer só para olhar os dois,eles nem ligaram e se despediram com um beijo no rosto e cada um foi para sua mesa,Hermione se sentou de frente para Harry e Gina e ao lado de Rony e Neville

- Porque estão me olhando assim?

- Desde quando você está de caso com o Malfoy? – perguntou Gina boquiaberta

- Não estou de caso com o Draco,Gina – disse se servindo de suco

- Draco? – disse Rony com cara de nojo – Desde quando estão tão íntimos?

- Ah Rony!Ele mudou e agora somos amigos

- Amigos? – disseram Gina e Rony em uníssono

- Já chega né?Não precisa tanta cerimônia

- Então você terminou comigo pra ficar com ele? – perguntou Rony curioso

- Você é um babaca,por isso terminei com você – respondeu Hermione

- Ai!Não precisa dar patada – disse Rony fechando a cara

- Mais e você Gina,porque está com essa cara de quem não dormiu? – disse Hermione tentando mudar o assunto

- Eu?Que isso Mi,eu só estava com insônia – disse querendo se esquivar da pergunta

- Ok,você me conta depois,tenho que falar com você também

- É fofoca? – disse Gina entusiasmada

- Das grandes amiga,das grandes!

Hermione às vezes olhava para a mesa da sonserina e encontrava Draco sorrindo para ela,eles ficavam alguns segundos olhando um para o outro durante o café e em seguida tinham aula juntos,o que fez Harry ficar mais enciumado.

- Porque está tão quieto cara?Você não disse uma só palavra no café – perguntou Rony preocupado

- Nada,só que Gina chegou tarde ontem e ficamos conversando até de madrugada – disse olhando para frente

- Hum...Olha lá hein

Hermione estava indo para a aula ao lado de Draco e Gina que por sinal já havia se acostumado com o novo Malfoy,Rony e Harry iam na frente para evitar as vezes olhava de esguela para ver se despediu deles e seguiu para sua ficaram olhando Hermione e Draco sentados juntos,até a professora e assim seguiu o dia até a hora do almoç não apareceu no almoço o que deixou muitos intrigados,principalmente Harry

- Onde será que ela está? – perguntou Harry

- Acho que vou procurar por ela – disse Hermione terminando seu almoço – Se achá-la aviso que está procurando ela Harry

Hermione sai do salão e é seguida por um loiro

- Me espera Hermione – disse Draco – Posso ir com você?

- Claro Draco,vamos

Harry ficou olhando os dois saírem juntos do salão e agora ficara com mais ciúmes conversa com Draco enquanto procuravam por Gina

- Onde será que ela se meteu?

- Você ainda não procurou no banheiro – disse Draco apontando para uma porta aberta

- Mais esse é o banheiro da Murta – disse Hermione

- Por isso mesmo – disse Draco – Me escondia aqui quando...você sabe

- Sei...Vamos comigo,ninguém entra aqui – disse Hermione puxando Draco

Eles entram e dão de cara com Gina saindo de um dos Box com um sorriso

- O que fazem aqui? – perguntou Gina

- Procurando você – disse Hermione

- Já me acharam,que dia lindo hoje né? – disse Gina saindo do banheiro

Draco e Hermione se entreolharam e saíram do já estava bem a frente dos dois,ela corria em direção aos jardins super feliz,então os dois resolveram passar o resto do almoço sentados em um corredor vazio conversando

- Potter não tirou os olhos de você – disse Draco puxando assunto

- Acho que ele está confuso – disse Hermione

- Eu já acho que ele está apaixonado por você

- Que nada!Somos só amigos,vou dar um tempo pra ele pensar,mais e você,é apaixonado pela Parkinson?

- Aff!Sai fora,prefiro me apaixonar pela Lovegood – disse num tom divertido

- Ai credo,a Luna não é feia

- Não disse que ela é feia,mais ela é muito estranha,vou deixar ela pro Weasley – disse rindo

- Então não gosta de ninguém?

- Gosto de você,aliás,acho que você é minha única amiga agora

- Talvez você fique amigo da Luna e se esqueça de mim – disse Hermione rindo

- Posso até ser amigo da Lovegood,mais você é uma pessoa inesquecível – disse sorrindo para ela

Hermione corou e depois sorriu timidamente

- Você fala isso agora,quando saímos de Hogwarts irá me esquecer e casar-se com a Luna – disse sorrindo

- É isso o que você me deseja?Eu não caso com a Lovegood e vamos parar de falar assim da menina – disse rindo

- Verdade – pausa – Sabe Draco,hoje quase todos me criticaram por sua causa – disse divertida

- Sério Hermione?Sabe que me aconteceu a mesma coisa? – disse no mesmo tom dela

Eles riram e ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que Hermione resolve falar

- Acho melhor irmos,já deve estar acabando o almoço

- Ok

E assim seguiram para o salão principal.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Já havia se passado semanas,Hermione e Draco estavam cada dia mais inseparáveis e na maioria das noites conversavam até tarde e umas vezes adormeciam comentavam sobre eles uns diziam que estavam namorando e outros que isso era só de passagem,afinal Draco Malfoy nunca tinha sido amigo verdadeiro de uma garota,muito menos se essa garota fosse Hermione Granger.

Estavam todos no salão tomando café,era um dia de sábado e como sempre todos os alunos estavam sorridentes,exceto um certo moreno e uma certa ruiva...

- Esse bolo está simplesmente fabuloso! – disse Hermione radiante

- Concordo com você Mi – disse Rony de boca cheia – E vocês?

- Hã?Ah!Está muito bom mesmo – disse Gina com a voz tristonha

- O que houve amiga?Você está péssima – disse Hermione

- Depois tenho que falar com você Mione – falou Gina olhando para o prato

- Ok amiga – disse Hermione olhando para Rony que também não entendia nada

- E você Harry,porque essa cara? – perguntou Rony

- Nada não – disse olhando para Gina e depois olhando para o prato

Rony olha para cima de Hermione e a cutuca em sinal para ela olhar para trás,Hermione se vira e vê Draco parado atrás de si

- Draco! – diz Hermione radiante

- Bom dia Mione – diz Draco também radiante

- Mione?! – disseram Harry,Rony e Gina de uma vez só

- Ai pessoal,é só um apelido – disse Hermione aos amigos

- Bom dia Gina – disse Draco querendo ser gentil

- Bom dia Dra... – ela olha para Harry – Malfoy.

- Vamos passear? – perguntou Draco á Hermione

- Claro! – disse se levantando

- Posso ir com vocês? – perguntou Gina

- Tudo bem – disse Draco

Os três saíram do salão,Hermione sorrindo junto com Draco e Gina parecendo mais aliviada por não precisar encarar o Harry durante toda a manhã.Caminharam conversando até o corredor onde havia o banheiro da Murta,Gina parou e disse

- Bem,obrigada por me deixarem ficar com vocês mais é aqui que eu fico – disse sorrindo

- Imagina Gi,pode vir quando quiser!

- Valeu,até mais – disse Gina entrando no banheiro

- O que será que ela faz lá? – perguntou Draco curioso

- Acho que ela deve gostar de ficar sozinha – respondeu Hermione – Vamos até os jardins?

- Vamos – Draco oferece o braço a Hermione que o aceita

E assim foram andando até os jardins, os alunos que passavam olhavam a cena e depois cochichavam com os amigos, uns davam risadas e outros diziam "Vocês são um lindo casal",Luna parou na frente deles junto de Cho com seu jeito de sempre

- Oi pessoal – disse Luna

- Oi Luna – abraçou a amiga – Oi Cho

- Oi – disse Cho meio tímida

- Você viu a Gina? – perguntou Luna – É que ela queria falar comigo mas não acho ela em lugar nenhum

- Ela está no banheiro da Murta e pelo jeito não está muito feliz

- Obrigada – disse Luna – Bem,então até mais - diz Luna e em seguida indo na direção oposta deles com Cho

- Até que a Lovegood não tão estranha assim – disse Draco

- Hum...Draco Malfoy está apaixonado por Luna Lovegood? – disse Hermione divertida

- Não,estou amando outra pessoa – pausa – E foi por isso que te trouxe até aqui

- Nossa!Quem é a sortuda?

- É,não vá me criticar,por favor!

- É a Luna?!

- Não,que isso!É...Mais que coisa!Não consigo dizer – pausa – Ok,Hermione,é você

Hermione corou e ficou boquiaberta e por um momento pensou que ia desmaiar ou ter um ataque do coração,sentiu suas pernas estremecerem e quase cederem,não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo,ela que esperou por isso há algum tempo,tinha começado a gostar de Draco mais não esperava ser correspondida,ela ficou paralisada olhando para ele e não sabia o que fazer,por um segundo tudo o que Draco fizera antes e agora passava em sua cabeça como um filme e depois voltou sua atenção a Draco que olhava ela apreensivo

- Fala alguma coisa – disse Draco preocupado

- Eu não esperava...Mais quero que saiba que também sinto o mesmo – disse Hermione sem saber direito o que estava falando

- Verdade? – disse Draco sorridente

- Merlim! – Hermione se sentia abobada – Sim,eu amo Draco Malfoy – sorri – E ele também me ama!

- Sim! – diz sorrindo – Eu amo Hermione Granger e ela também me ama! – disse no mesmo tom de Hermione

Alguns alunos passavam e olhavam boquiabertos, uns aplaudiram e outros ficaram somente observando e cochichando,os grifinórios e sonserinos eram os que mais olhavam afinal não era todo dia que se via Malfoy se declarando quase pulando de alegria,Rony olhava tudo dando risadas junto de Neville e Pansy olhava com raiva,pois agora não poderia dizer que Malfoy estava rastejando por ela e implorando seu amor,agora ele tinha declarado para todos ouvirem,ele amava Hermione Granger.

Draco abraçou Hermione que levantou os pés do chão,os dois sorriam como se estivem se encontrado depois de anos,Hermione colocou os pés no chão e ficou frente a frente de Draco fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem e era como ver a mais bela das paisagens,Draco achava aqueles olhos maravilhosos e Hermione não pensava diferente,os dois sorriam um para o outro até que Draco segurou as mãos de Hermione e disse com a expressão mais doce e delicada

- Eu te amo,Hermione

Logo depois ele lhe deu um selinho carinhoso,sorriu e a beijou ali mesmo,na frente de dezenas de pessoas,mais nada importava naquele momento,somente Hermione e o tão esperado beijo que ele sonhou durante acabou o beijo a maioria dos alunos aplaudiu e alguns só faltavam cair no chão de tão abismados que estavam,Draco olhou para a multidão e depois para Hermione e em seguida disse

- Vamos sair daqui?

Hermione abriu um sorrisão e de mãos dadas eles saíram correndo para fora do castelo e alguns alunos gritaram um "Isso mesmo!" ou "Felicidades",eles correram até o campo de quadribol que estava praticamente vazio,eles pararam bem no centro e se olharam colando os narizes e ia beijar Hermione quando foram interrompidos por um grito que parecia estar com muita raiva

- HERMIONE!

Eles se viraram e viram que se tratava de Harry junto de Gina,Rony e Luna que pareciam estar mais calmos do que correu até os dois e quando chegou perto disse com um sorriso

- É isso ai!Adorei a declaração,Rony me contou tudo,como eu queria ter visto! – ela olha para trás e depois olha para eles – Certo,parece que uma pessoa não está nada feliz com a noticia,ai vem ele!

Harry se aproximava com os outros e parecia estar bastante nervoso,Draco olhou para Hermione e sorriu sapeca o que a fez rir e entender que aquilo significava "Vai dar tudo certo",e ainda de mãos dadas observaram Harry se aproximar com os outros

- Lá vem o estressadinho – disse Gina num tom cínico

- Não estou estressado!E se estou ficando é por sua causa! – disse Harry nervoso

Gina colocou as mãos na cintura e disse olhando com indiferença para Harry

- Que é?Por acaso está na TPM Harry? – disse ainda no tom cínico

Draco segurou o riso junto de Rony que também não estava se agüentando,Luna estava mais atenta ao céu do que na estúpida briga dos dois amigos e Hermione parecia preocupada ao ver o amigo daquele jeito

- Você pare de graça Gina! – disse Harry num tom alto

- Abaixo o tom rapaz!Não sou essas garotas que você faz o que quer! – disse Gina com raiva

- Falo do jeito que eu quiser!Pensa que não sei que anda me traindo? – berrou Harry

- O QUE?!Eu?Eu não to traindo ninguém!O que pensa que eu sou Harry!Esta pondo em jogo o que sinto por você! – berrou Gina ficando vermelha

- Gente!Por favor parem com isso! – pediu Hermione

- É gente!Harry,ela só estava no banheiro feminino! – disse Luna tentando acalmar ele

- Me traindo!É por isso que anda distante e quase não fala comigo!

- Não Luna,você não entendeu,ele acha que eu sou lésbica agora!Imagine só!Com quem mais estaria traindo ele no banheiro FEMININO?! – disse Gina olhando para Luna

- Isso não é desculpa!Lá tem a câmara secreta! – disse Harry

- Ahn?Quer dizer que eu to traindo você com o basilisco? – disse Gina num tom de deboche

- MAIS VOCÊ VAI LÁ TODO DIA!SOME POR HORAS E PENSA QUE NÃO SEI QUE SAI A NOITE ESCONDIDA?! – gritou Harry

Gina não se conteve e com toda a força que tinha deu um soco no rosto de Harry,ela deu com tanta força que o nariz dele começou a sangrar após o segurou a amiga e Rony segurou Harry vendo o sangue em seu rosto,Luna estava de olhos arregalados e foi a primeira a falar após o ocorrido

- Que jeito de acabar um relacionamento...

- Não é hora Luna – disse Gina caindo no choro – E você mereceu!Como pode duvidar que eu amo você depois de tudo que passamos!E como pode achar que eu trairia você?Você é um estúpido Harry!

Harry já até havia se esquecido de que estava realmente nervoso por causa de Hermione e depois do soco ele olhou assustado para Gina,afinal a garota é forte mesmo

- Não disse que duvidava Gina!Só que você some e não me diz o que vai fazer!Que quer que eu pense? – disse Harry nervoso

Gina nada disse,apenas olhou para os amigos e em um péssimo estado disse

- Já vou indo pessoal – disse em meio as lagrimas

Ela ia saindo quando Harry gritou

- Aonde vai?

Gina se virou para ele e disse ainda chorando

- Se não confia em mim,se duvida do meu amor então acho que não temos mais porque ficar juntos Harry

E dito isso Gina saiu a caminho do castelo,os cinco a observaram, e depois voltaram a atenção a Harry que estava com a mente longe,Hermione e Rony se apressaram em ajudar o amigo a se levantar e em seguida Rony disse preocupado

- Cara...Como pode falar assim da minha irmã?Só não brigo com você porque é meu melhor amigo,não custa nada confiar nela não?

- Você viu Rony!Ela sai a noite,some por horas e quer que eu confie nela sem uma explicação? – disse Harry nervoso e choroso

- É melhor levá-lo ao castelo Rony,depois nos falamos – disse Hermione preocupada

- Até então Mi – disse Rony levando Harry para o castelo e Luna os seguindo logo atrás

- Pobre da Gina,estaria péssimo no lugar dela,e a Luna coitada nem sabia o que fazer na hora,o Potter devia confiar nela não acha? – disse Draco

- Você chama Gina e Luna pelo nome...

- Por enquanto só elas,Potter e Weasley continuam

- Compreendo,e pelo visto vai demorar muito para você chamá-los pelo nome

- Concordo,que tal uma volta? – Draco lhe ofereceu o braço

- Claro meu distinto cavalheiro – disse Hermione aceitando o braço


End file.
